


Tigre y Sombra.

by Tweekers



Series: Kuroko no Beasts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bestia es un monstruo deforme que asola todo el país. La Sombra es un cazador de espíritus con un pasado que redimir. Cinco reyes dominan la tierra conocida. La sacerdotisa anuncia la llegada de un guerrero que reducirá el mundo conocido a cenizas... o lo hará alcanzar la gloria eterna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando la bestia grita, la luna ruge.

**Author's Note:**

> Se irán añadiendo personajes y parejas con el desarrollo de la historia. Pido paciencia: tardo lo mío en actualizar. Este fic está situado en un mundo ficticio que mezcla el Japón medieval, el Medio Oriente de las Mil y Una Noches y la Edad Media europea.

La luna brillaba furiosamente en el cielo. Su resplandor era tan grande que sofocaba la luz de las estrellas con su presencia. La luna rugía. La luna estaba furiosa. La luna estaba hambrienta.

El alarido de una mujer puso los vellos de punta a los aldeanos. La bestia se había cobrado una nueva víctima. Armándose con picos, garrotes y antorchas, los reducidos habitantes de la aldea salieron de sus casas para frenar a la bestia. No tenían esperanza de acabar con ella.

Alguien gritó haber visto al monstruo correr por las callejuelas de la periferia. La multitud irrumpió en gritos cuando el ser apareció ante ella con el cadáver de un niño en las fauces. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y abrió la boca, dejando caer el cadáver desde una altura de cinco metros, aproximadamente.

La bestia era un ser deforme, medio humanoide medio felino. Su piel estaba recubierta de enormes cicatrices que parodiaban las rayas de un tigre. Sus músculos y sus huesos se movían bajo la piel, lejos de su lugar natural, causando dolor e ira a la bestia. Y sus ojos... En la región conocían lo que era un tigre. Había tigres en las montañas, tigres que a veces bajaban al valle a cazar. Tigres que tenían los ojos verde-amarillentos. Pero este ser deforme lucía dos iris del color de la sangre, repletos de furia y dolor. Ojos brutalmente humanos.

La bestia tenía las fauces llenas de sangre fresca. No rugía, gritaba. No cazaba, asesinaba. Se abalanzó sobre los aldeanos, sin prestar atención de los filos que se clavaban en su cuerpo. Ningún dolor era considerable al de su propia existencia.

Entonces, en la lejanía, se oyó un aullido. La bestia se dejó caer sobre sus patas delanteras, atenta al llamado. El sonido era claro como la luz de la luna, musical y vibrante. La bestia tembló de terror.

Los aldeanos también reconocieron el aullido, vitoreándolo. ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! La bestia los intentó hacer callar con garras y dientes, pero, ¿quién puede apagar la llama de la esperanza cuando ya se ha inflamado? Bestia y multitud oyeron el rápido trote de un can, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la aldea. El monstruo optó entonces por huir. Corrió y corrió por el suave valle, sintiendo como su perseguidor se le aproximaba. Se giró en plena carrera y rugió —sollozó— a su perseguidor.

El perro tenía una altura de unos dos metros. Su pelaje era negro como la noche, pero la cara y el estómago eran blancos como la nieve recién caída. Frenó en seco y le sostuvo la mirada a la bestia, orejas en punta, hocico levantado, cuerpo tensado. Sus ojos eran azules, muy parecidos a los de un humano.

Un movimiento sobre su lomo captó la atención de la bestia. Un hombre encapuchado se alzó sobre el gigantesco perro y lo observó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Por qué no había captado su presencia? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera tenía olor? La bestia rugió y atacó. El hombrecillo saltó y rodó por la hierba, y el perro recibió el ataque, usando la inercia para tumbar al monstruo contra la hierba. El monstruo rugió, se revolvió, luchó y arañó, pero el inmenso perro no dejó de presionarle. El hombre se acercó a la bestia, arrodillándose ante él. Insensato, estaba demasiado cerca. La bestia podía lanzarle una dentellada y perdería el brazo o la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la bestia no atacó. El hombre —el joven— retiró la prenda que le ocultaba el rostro, revelando una cara de rasgos suaves, pálidos, unos ojos azul claro y una mata de pelo claro desordenado. La bestia gimió. ¿Iba a matarlo? No quería morir sin dignidad. El joven colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de la bestia.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

La bestia lo miró. No olía a miedo, ni a peligro. No olía a nada, en realidad. ¿Cómo fiarse de ese hombre? Los hombres son malvados. Los hombres gritan y hacen daño. La bestia gruñó, pero el joven no retiró su mano.

—Voy a ayudarte. Tienes que confiar en mí.

¡Confiar! ¡Es muy fácil confiar cuando tienes un chucho enorme encima que no te deja moverte, claro que sí! El joven pareció entender —¿cómo?—e hizo una señal al perro, que liberó al monstruo de su agarre. El joven lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin un atisbo de miedo en su mirar. Deslizó su mano por el rostro de la bestia, en algo sorprendentemente parecido a una caricia. La bestia no quiso atacarlo. El joven apoyó su frente en la del monstruo. La bestia cerró los ojos también. El latido de sus corazones, sus respiraciones, el ritmo de sus cuerpos. Mágicamente, bestia y hombre se coordinaron.

—Taiga.

La bestia abrió los ojos y ya no era una bestia. Era un hombre. El joven lo ayudó a tenderse sobre la hierba. Su frescor era reconfortante.

—Taiga Kagami. Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

El hombre no pudo decir nada. Perdió la consciencia intentando encontrar la luz de las estrellas


	2. Sombra necesita una luz.

Taiga abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Intentó incorporarse, pero los músculos de su abdomen le enviaron unas punzadas tan dolorosas que lo volvieron a tumbar con un gruñido.

—Cuidado...

Kagami se sobresaltó. A su lado estaba el joven de la noche anterior —cabello claro, piel clara, ojos claros—. No había notado su presencia hasta que le habló. Ni siquiera había captado su olor. El joven le acercó a los labios un cuenco de algo que parecía sopa que Taiga lo bebió de un trago, con avidez.

—¿Quién o qué eres? —jadeó.

El joven no respondió inmediatamente, sino que rebuscó en una bolsita que colgaba de su cinto y sacó varios tipos de hierbas, todas con un olor penetrante. Las molió en un cuenco y les añadió agua, creando una masa verde espesa. Taiga notó entonces que varias zonas de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por esa misma pasta, pero ya seca y rígida. El joven retiró con cuidado las costras verdosas y aplicó la pasta recién hecha en sus heridas ya casi sanadas.

—Me llamo Tetsuya Kuroko, pero suelen llamarme Sombra.

El somnífero de la sopa empezó a actuar sobre Kagami, al que se le fueron cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Sombra pasó un paño por su frente para retirar el sudor de la fiebre.

—¿Sombra...? ¿El... cazador de... demonios...?

En pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

**·x·**

Cuando Taiga volvió a despertar, lo hizo al olor del conejo a la brasa. Sombra —Tetsuya— manejaba el espetón sobre las llamas de una hoguera, con su gigantesco perro junto a ñel. Tetsuya observó a Taiga incorporarse poco a poco.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No, ya no, pero estoy muerto de hambre.

Tetsuya ofreció a Taiga un conejo de los dos del espetón. Mientras comían, Tetsuya lanzó otros dos conejos sin despellejar al perro. Después de comprobar que todas sus heridas habían sanado, Tetsuya ayudó a Kagami a llegar hasta un estanque cerca de donde estaban. El agua fría hizo gritar a sus músculos, pero Taiga lavó su cuerpo bajo la impasible mirada de Kuroko. Cuando salió del agua, Tetsuya le tendió ropa seca de más o menos su talla y lo accompañó de nuevo junto a la hoguera. Recuperado de la fiebre, Kagami pudo apreciar con claridad su refugio.

Era una cavidad natural semioculta por el follaje, orientada hacia el sur. La hojarasca del suelo estaba seca, pero las paredes de piedra eran frías y húmedas como el hielo. El perro de Kuroko levantó la cabeza cuando les vio venir.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Sí. —respondió Tetsuya acariciando el gigantesco cuello del perro. —Nigou.

 _Segundo_.

—Yo soy Taiga Kagami, pero de alguna manera ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Kuroko recogió los huesos de conejo y los guardó, sin responder a la pregunta de Taiga.

—Sabes lo que soy.

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué me ayudas? Eres Sombra, el cazador de demonios, ¿por qué no me matas y ya está?

Kagami había alzado la voz, y Nigou emitió un gruñido sordo desde el fondo de su garganta como avdertencia. Tetsuya le palmeó el cuello para calmarlo.

—Porque no eres ni un monstruo ni una simple bestia. Anoche vi mucho más que tu nombre: vi tu naturaleza. Eres un guerrero valiente y un hombre de honor, y tienes dentro de ti un potencial que creo que ni tú mismo sospechas.

—¿Y por qué te interesa a ti eso?

Kuroko mostró la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Porque yo soy una sombra, y tú tienes dentro luz. Cuanto más potente sea la luz, más densa será la sombra. —Tetsuya lo miró directamente a los ojos, al alma. —Yo seré la sombra que tu luz proyecte, Kagami, y por eso quiero que seas la luz más brillante que este país haya visto jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir del tercer capítulo iré metiendo más personajes y más parejas. No tengo muchas así definidas, así que si alguien quiere que aparezca alguna no tiene más que pedirlo. Eso es todo, ¡gracias por leer! :D


	3. Primer encuentro.

La noche había caído poco a poco, como un velo de seda oscura salpicado de brillantes. La luna ardía despacio, con calma, velando el sueño de los hombres y de los dioses con el amor de una madre. El viento se deslizaba por la llanura en forma de caprichosa brisa, poniendo la piel de gallina con suave beso etéreo en la nuca.

 

Junpei Hyuuga tuvo un escalofrío. Puto viento. Se acercó más aún a la hoguera, intentando que no se le congelaran los dedos. Su compañero le ofreció un pellejo de vino especiado con una sonrisa.

 

—No será de...

 

—No, no, lo he calentado yo.

 

Más tranquilo, Junpei bebió el líquido. No era muy amigo de las bebidas alcohólicas, pero las noches frías de guardia se llevan mejor con algo caliente en el estómago. Shun Izuki se sentó junto a él, estudiando las llamas de la fogata. Era un joven apuesto, con ojos y cabello negros como la tinta y una irritante afición por los chistes malos. Izuki desvió su atención del fuego a la noche.

 

—Es mi turno. Ve a descansar un rato.

 

Hyuuga asintió y le pasó el pellejo, que rechazó amablemente. Mientras se marchaba de vuelta a dormir, Junpei pudo ver cómo Izuki se encaramaba a la parte más alta de la carreta donde dormía Riko. De haber sido otro, lo hubiera bajado a puñetazos, pero Shun no tenía intención de molestar el sueño de la chica. Inspiró profundamente el aire de la noche —frío como una daga de hielo bajando desde su boca hasta la boca del estómago— un par de veces, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el techo de la carreta y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la tinta de su iris había sido reemplazada por plata. Alrededor de sus ojos crecían pequeñas plumas blancas, mientras su globo ocular mutaba del humano al de un ave. Al de un águila. Izuki pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista, y su ronda comenzó.

 

**·x·**

 

Tetsuya Kuroko oía maldecir entre dientes a Kagami en la lengua del oeste*. Tampoco es que supiera traducir aquella lengua tan plástica, pero no era tan tonto como para no ver los sapos y culebras saliendo por entre sus dientes apretados. Parecía increíble que a alguien tan intimidante como el hombre tigre le asustase un animal tan noble como Nigou. Kuroko dejó escapar una suave risita que no pasó desapercibida para Taiga.

 

—Deja de reírte. No tiene nada de gracia.

 

Sí que la tenía, pero Kuroko decidió dejarlo en paz un rato más. Acarició el cuello de Nigou, prometiéndole una recompensa en la próxima parada. A pesar de ser un perro fuerte, no estaba acostumbrado a cargar con alguien tan pesado como Kagami, y más aún comparándolo con su ligero amo. Kagami estaba aún demasiado débil para desplazarse a pie durante mucho tiempo, pero insistía en recorrer parte del trayecto caminando.

 

Llevaban varias horas de caminata cuando los sorprendió el amanecer. Kagami se incorporó sobre el lomo de Nigou, sintiendo luz matinal en el rostro. El alba olía muy bien. Los olores eran más penetrantes, más excitantes. Notaba la esencia la hierba húmeda de rocío como si la tuviese bajo las narices. Olía los árboles, y su olor era tan intenso que casi se marea. El pulso le subió ligeramente. Olía a vida, a despertar, a frescura. Y a extraños.

 

Nigou se tensó y Kagami se puso más nervioso. Tetsuya lo ayudó a apearse y lo interrogó con la mirada. El perro también los notaba, y Kuroko no tardó en darse cuenta. Eran dos, y se acercaban por el este. Kuroko se colocó frente a él en ademán protector, y Nigou a su espalda. Kuroko frotó sus manos, como con frío, pero en vez de calor se formó una luz pálida entre sus manos. Taiga lo observó desizar sus manos por el aire con movimientos circulares, y cómo una fina película transparente los envolvía.

 

Dos jóvenes un poco más mayores que Kagami y Kuroko aparecieron frente a ellos. Llevaban entre los dos un venado atado por las patas a un palo, y parecían discutir sobre algo.

 

—Pero tío, Tsuchida, salir con la hermana de un colega...

 

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, Koganei.

 

—¡Es que es una putada! ¡Esas cosas no se hacen, tío! ¿Y si a Mitobe no le parece bien que salgas con su hermanita?

 

—Aunque le parezca mal, que lo dudo mucho, no tiene por qué decidir por ella. No he abusado de Rin** ni nada por el estilo...

 

Cuando Kagami dejó de percibir el olor, avisó a Tetsuya y este retiró la capa protectora. Magia. Así que Kuroko podía hacer magia. Bueno, era la única explicación razonable de por qué había sido capaz de devolverlo a su forma humana en plena luna llena, pero seguía dándole escalofríos. Nigou, curioso, fue detrás del olor de los dos paseantes, y Kuroko no lo detuvo. Kagami se fue a toquetear el anillo de metal que colgaba de su cuello, nervioso, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había algo ahí. La hoja de una espada.

 

—No te muevas, muchacho, que no se de muchas personas nadie que pueda vivir con una raja en la garganta.

 

Había un hombre ahí, detrás suyo. Un tío alto, con sonrisa amable y una katana el doble de ancha de lo normal a medio milímetro de su cuello. Kuroko maldijo e hizo un ademán de atacar, pero el hombre alzó a espada un poco en señal de advertencia. Salieron entonces de la espesura dos personas más: un arquero y un espadachín. Ambos apuntaron a Kuroko con sus armas.

 

—No queremos un derramamiento de sangre innecesario, así que haced lo que os digamos —dijo el arquero, un tipo con gafas y ojos verdes —. Para empezar, ¿quiénes sois y cuáles son vuestras intenciones?

 

—Mi nombre es Sombra, soy cazador de demonios. Él es prisionero: voy a Seirin a cobrar la recompensa por su cabeza.

 

—Su cabeza pesa menos que su cuerpo. ¿Por qué sigue vivo? —dijo el hombre que amenazaba a Taiga.

 

—A lo mejor Sombra ha perdido la cabeza. —apostilló el espadachín. Taiga casi agradeció la patada en la espinilla que el tipo de gafas le propinó.

 

El tipo que inmovilizaba a Kagami suspiró.

 

—A ver, colega, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú y tu amigo os vais a venir con nosotros, para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente, ¿vale?

 

Taiga gruñó como respuesta. Ni de coña. El tipo bajó la espada para maniatarle y Kagami aprovechó para revolverse y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El arquero disparó, pero Kuroko desvió la flecha. Kagami corrió hacia el espadachín, que lo vio venir y se puso en guardia. Sus ojos mutaron hasta convertirse en los de un águila, ¿más magia? Joder. Tetsuya se deslizó hasta la espalda del espadachín, esquivando al arquero, y convocó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano. Ya lo tenían, y Taiga sonrió, pero el espadachín giró sobre sus talones, agarró a Kuroko de un hombro y le puso su espada al cuello.

 

—Quédate quieto o Sombra muere.

 

Mierda. Mierda, mierda y más mierda, ¿cómo lo había visto venir? No había hecho ni un ruido, y ni siquiera tenía olor. Seguro que sus ojos tenían algo que ver. El arquero apuntó a la cabeza de Taiga, pero con la vista clavada en el hombre derribado.

 

—¿Estás bien, Kiyoshi?

 

Le llenó un quejido como respuesta, y el arquero sonrió aliviado. Luego perforó a Kagami con la mirada. Más mierda.

Se oyó un moviento en el follaje, y Nigou apareció enseñando los colmillos. Los dioses bendigan al maldito chucho. Kuroko le silbó, pero el perro no parecía escucharle. Embistió a Kagami y lo dejó tirado en la hierba, inmovilizado de nuevo. Sentado en el cuello Nigou y rascándole las orejas estaba uno de los chicos que pasaron antes discutiendo, al que llamaron Koganei. Tenía la piel tostada, el cabello castaño y los ojos y la boca ligeramente felinos. El chico bajó y ayudó al tal Kiyoshi a levantarse.

—Gracias…

 

—No hay de qué, capi. Guau, ese tío casi te desencaja la mandíbula, ¿eh?

 

Kiyoshi puso de cara de "no me lo recuerdes" y recuperó su katana del suelo. Kuroko seguía llamando al perro y silbándole, pero Nigou no hacía caso. Taiga se revolvía debajo del can mientras el arquero y el espadachín maniataban a Tetsuya, que no opuso resistencia. Koganei se acercó a Kagami, olfateándolo. Puso cara de disgusto y fue a refugiarse entre las orejas de Nigou, desde donde lo hizo liberar con precaución a Taiga. Kiyoshi ató de pies y manos a Kagami y se lo echó al hombro, mirando extrañado a Koganei.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

Koganei lanzó una mirada de sospecha a Taiga, y luego negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Se habría equivocado. A lo mejor el olor a perro lo descolocaba un poco. Era imposible que ese chico apestara de tal manera a monstruo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lengua del oeste: Inglés. Las Tierras del Oeste, de donde es Kagami en este AU, son una referencia a Norteamérica.
> 
> **Rin: Rin Mitobe. Es canon que Tsuchida está saliendo con una hermana de Mitobe, así que como él se llama Rinnosuke a ella he decidido llamarla Rin.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
